ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cobra Harness Set
Picture The photo states "all races wearing the Cobra Cap set" ...yet I see no tarutaru in the picture :p --Seeko 13:09, 15 June 2008 (UTC) What body piece is that in the picture? --Shanecf 20:57, 19 June 2008 (UTC) The body shown is the currently unreleased final piece of the Cobra Cap set. It's unavailable at Wings level, maybe at Medals level? Hopefully it gives a nice boost to Accuracy and Store TP. --EddGilgamesh 19:40, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks seeko, the taru is in the picture but behind the galka so it didn;t show up lol. --Azaron 12:29, 14 July 2008 (UTC) This has to be the fruitiest looking armor set I have ever seen, probably only to be topped by a male wearing the Opaline set. Set name Shouldn't this set be called Cobra Unit not Cobra Cap? All the items in the set are called Cobra Unit so I don't see a reason to call the set Cobra Cap. I see in the history that this was originally called Cobra Unit but it was moved; anyone know the reason? -Grouf 20:00, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Normaly from what i've seen, you call it by the main body piece. but since there is two Cobra Unit Sets. It has to stay this way until SE releases the ody. --Azaron 13:16, 7 August 2008 (UTC) For any set naming, according to the Wiki naming rule, it should be named to what the amour-storing slip called, if the set is not storable, it would named as {Body piece} set. However, in this case, the body piece is not released, so it became {Head piece} set, which is Cobra Cap set. --Timfung 10:11, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Which I find to be silly since the pieces are following a clearly laid out "Harness set" format: Cap, Mittens, Subligar, and Leggings. --Lordshadow 19:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Counter I think this has been fixed so that it only allows for Counter if the whole set is equipped. I equip the legs, feet, and hands almost full-time, and I don't counter any attacks, but as soon as I throw the hat in the mix, I can counter every once in a while. Maybe it's just me, but that's what I've seen. --Stammer 02:25, 24 November 2008 (UTC) It's just you. I counter with just two pieces equipped, and more with each piece I add. --Nobodyreal 12:41, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I countered a Cockatrice just today with three or four pieces on (can't remember exactly, but either way I rarely wear the cap). --Ferretclaw 10:35, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was wrong. I've countered twice since I made this post. I guess I was just getting really unlucky with countering lol. --Stammer 01:13, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Counter Proc for Full Set Using Iron Ram Set as an Example (Equiping all five peaces -doubles- the effect) Its likely this armor may give 6% Counter (Assuming 1% for 2, 2% for 3, etc etc) As the Iron Ram Hauberk set gives +15 for 4 pieces, and +30 When the body is equiped, this may give +3Counter for 4 Pieces, and +6 for 5. - User:Karbuncle Rename to "Cobra Unit Harness Set"? I made a similar point in the Iron Ram Sallet Set, Fourth Haube Set, and Cobra Cloche Set talk pages, but now that the body unit has been identified, perhaps this should be renamed the "Cobra Unit Harness Set"? --Chiaki 00:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC)